Valentine's Day-2014
by djlee6
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Here's some ZaDr fluff with a special twist 3


Okay, so it's Valentine's Day. About nine thirty at night...

I've been debating this all day but...I give. Here's a special Valentine's Day gift for you all since I'm getting back into my writing.

enjoy~!

note: inspired by an episode of American Dad, but it does not follow it completely. I just used the set up

oooooooooooo

Normal POV

Dib sighed contentedly as he began to rejoin the realm of the waking world, turning underneath the soft comforter and smiling when his arm wrapped around a fimiliar warm form laying next to him. Not giving it a second thought, he scooted closer and nuzzled the form, blinking away the sleep in his eyes, his gaze resting on the back of a green head, two antenea relaxed against the skull and pillow.

Valentine's Day...

It was this day years ago that Dib had first gained the courage to confess his love to the beloved alien still resting in his arms.

He hummed happily at the memory and moved to nibble at one of the antenea, trying to rouse his lover awake. True, Irkens didn't really need sleep, but Zim had told him once that it was actually nice to rest after they spent-what he called- an intimate session together.

Sure enough, Zim let a soft moan escape him as his sentive appendages were played with. Dib smiled, removing his mouth and nuzzling into Zim's shoulder, knowing that the petite alien loved the feeling of his goatee and stubble against him. "Morning~," he greeting cheerfully.

He managed to see Zim smiling, though those dark pink eyes Dib adored were still closed. Zim raised an arm to run his hand back through Dib's messy black hair, his scythe even in disarray. "Good morning, Dib-love," he greeted, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Ready for today?" Dib had been bugging Zim for the last week to make sure that Zim didn't make any plans. This was their tenth Valentine's Day together and Dib needed it to be special.

Zim sighed. "Let me guess...I'm not allowed home until you get everything ready?" It was becoming an annual thing. The first few years, Zim had been busy with plans in his lab to take over the Earth. But since he learned that his mission was a lie, Zim had been occupying his time in other ways: building weapons and such of his own, making pills to help him resistant to things, going to the library to learn Earth's history...

"Mmhmm~ I promise it'll be worth the wait,"

Zim nodded, moving to sit up and stretch. "Fine, fine. I wanted to go and do some research on Earth horticulture anyway,"

"Why horticulture?" Dib smiled as he watched his lover get dressed, never tired of seeing the lean and muscular form that was a head shorter than his own which stood at six foot. So different than when they were younger...back when they fought...

Zim shrugged in response. "I just like to know all I can. I can't be picky with what knowledge I'm handed." He turned back to Dib, smiling softly. "And I shouldn't waste any time. I can run other errands until that stuffy library opens...The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come home,"

Dib stood as Zim spoke and kissed him lightly, loving how Zim eagerly responded to the contact. "That's right. I think you'll like it this year,"

Zim narrowed one eye in confusion. "Oh? Think you might actually out-do me this year?"

"I'm gunna try," Dib replied. Every year it was a small competition between the two of them. Once they began having sex, Zim always felt that he won since he always managed to have some new he leared just for the occassion to pull out of his sleeve to push Dib over the edge first. Not that Dib really minded...It would just be nice to win for once for the first time in forever...

"I'll leave you to it, then," With a simple kiss on Dib's jawline, Zim turned and grabbed his wig, placing it on as he walked out of the room and headed outside, leaving Dib to get to work.

ooooo

Once he was cleaned up, now dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and brown baggy pants, he headed downstairs to start preparing the house.

One thing he learned after all his years with Zim is that despite the former Invader wanting to come off as a hard-ass, he was actually a real softie. So Dib took the time to find a whole bunch of decorations of things that he had seen Zim fawn over in the past: bright colored hearts of pink and white with some red and many love messages in glitter such as 'i luv u' or 'be mine', some plushes of stuffed animals like bears and rabbits with bows, streamers, confetti (that was going to be a nightmare to clean but well worth it), and to top it off, dozens of rozes in all sorts of colors that he had managed to keep alive for the last few days.

It was all hidden away in the locked space beneath the stairs. The space used to be where they kept old junk, but it was cleared out when Zim insisted that there was no point in keeping useless scraps and busted equipment. As he carefully took everything out, Dib was beaming. He couldn't wait to see the look on Zim's face! Dib had never taken much a liking to such gestures, thinking that they were overplayed. But when he saw how Zim lit up everytime they passed by the ailes in the store or special displays...it was just to cute to not encourage!

As he took the last box out however, he noticed that something was pushed into the far corner of the closet that he hadn't seen before.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, he reached for it, thinking it might just be a stray piece of junk, not expecting a small-somewhat heavy-box made of some strange metal. He shrugged. _Must be Zim's_, he thought. Shaking it a bit, he frowned when he heard soft shuffling rather than a rattle of bolts as he had expected. _Must be old plans he forgot about..._Not wanting to risk throwing something out that was important to his lover, Dib set the box on the nearby table and opened it, papers practically busting out, sure enough all covered in Irken writing.

Dib smiled as he fingered through the papers, recognizing Zim's handwriting. But then...one that wasn't his handwriting..._Maybe PenPal letters..._Curiousity getting the best of him, Dib continued pulling out papers, eventually reaching close to the bottom of the container. He wished he was fluent in Irken. Not that he wanted to snoop, but Zim never mentioned having a penpal...

Then his heart nearly stopped. On the bottom there were no more letters...but plenty of pictures...

And not of a friendly nature.

Some Irken that was an impressive height dressed in white and yellow with gold eyes with Zim...In a very compramising position...This one of Zim laying under the Irken, blushing as the other took the picture. Another with them naked in what looked like a bath...Dib couldn't see below their shoulders but the fact that Zim was in that position caused his hands to shake. Who the hell was this?! And why didn't Zim say anything?!

Dib shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. _Okay...Calm down...It's not like he's having an affair...You don't even know if they were together...M-maybe they were just good friends...Good friends with...thin bounderies...Yeah..._Not all that convinced, but wanting to be in denial, Dib practically shoved the pictures and papers back in the box and moved it to rest on the stand beside the couch in the conjoined living room before continuing to decorate and get the meal for tonight done.

ooooo

After several hours, the house was finally perfect and dinner was almost done. Dib texted Zim to let him know that it was okay to come home.

As he set his cell back down on the counter and set the table, Dib glanced over to the box. The dreaded box from Hell...He had debated asking Zim about it, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. What if Zim didn't want him to find out? What if Zim felt so betrayed that he would leave?

Sighing, he didn't have time to think about it further as the door opened.

"I'm home!"

Dib smiled, feeling instantly relaxed. "In here!"

Zim strode down the hall, setting his bag and keys on the small desk by the window, his face lighting up as he noticed the house. "Oh, dear Irk..."

Dib beamed, moving to pull Zim into his grasp and kissing him softly. "Happy Valentine's Day~,"

Zim smiled, blushing and trailing his arms around Dib's neck. "I thought that you were taking a long time to call me back home~," he replied. "This is a wonderful surprise."

"Well, look around while I get dinner on the table. You know I hate this fluffy crap," the raven haired man teased, heading into the kitchen.

Zim laughed softly, taking out his contacts before looking about, adoring the streamers and hearts. He bit back a laugh as he picked up a small fluffy white bear holding a heart and wearing a red bow. It was so nice that Dib had done all this...He didn't even mind the scent of Earth flowers all over. On the dining room table, the desk, the stand by the couch...

Zim frowned. But what was that by the vase on the stand?

Moving closer, Zim picked it up, feeling like he had seen it before. Not thinking much of it, he opened it and scanned over the top paper, instantly flooded with memories as he read a message he had written to himself so so long ago.

_Oh, Irk..._Had Dib...seen this?

Zim went to the kitchen, still carrying the box. If his current lover had seen it, then no doubt it was bothering him. Even if Dib didn't say anything, Zim didn't feel right not explaining why he had such a thing. Taking a deep breath as he watched Dib sliding things onto two plates, Zim touched Dib's left shoulder. "Dib...before we get anymore into it, I want to talk,"

"About what?" Dib perked up, turning to face Zim and immediately noticing the thing the pink-eyed Irken held. "Oh...that..."

Zim frowned. "Yes...this..." Zim offered a soft smile, setting the box down and opening it, pulling out a picture that was a bit more innocent, of him standing with the yellow and white clad Irken. "I hadn't told you about this...but this is Spork,"

"Spork..." Dib echoed, showing he was listening. He didn't want to cause a fight and was a little relieved that Zim didn't seem pissed.

"Yes..." Zim relaxed a bit as he continued. "I used to be a military researcher before I was an Invader. And Spork was nex in line to be Tallest at the time,"

Dib perked up at that. _Zim? A scientist?_

"I got to know Spork as he oversaw our work on the Research Station where I lived. And we...grew close," Zim confessed, blushing.

Dib frowned. "By the look of those pictures, I'd say really close," he grumbled. "So what happened to him?"

"He died..." Zim felt akward saying it so bluntly but he didn't want to drag it out. He sighed placing the picture back and closing the box. "Honestly...I had thought that this thing went missing. I guess it was with the junk that was sent to me from Devastasis after I was officially banished..." He turned to Dib. "Where did you find it?" It was an innocent question, without malice.

"It was in the closet under the stairs,"

Zim nodded in understanding. That sounded about right. "Dib...I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...But Spork was my first. Before you...he was my only...That is, before he passed away..." He looked up to Dib with sad eyes that broke Dib's heart. "I understand if you're mad that I didn't tell you. It was just so long ago..."

Unable to stand the display, Dib quickly wrapped his arms around the Irken, holding him close. "I...may have been kinda jealous..." he admitted.

Zim smiled, relaxing to the contact and huggin back eagerly. "You should be happy. Spork was the one who gave me the idea to be an Invader. And after he died, I went for it. If I didn't have his encouragement, I would have never become an Invader...I never would have met you,"

Dib froze at that. Never met? Still..."I'm not...just some replacement, am I?"

Zim leaned up, kissing the human in response. "Not a replacement..." He smiled then. "Maybe an upgrade," He pulled back, letting Dib's hands rest on his waist. "And one more thing. Aside from being Irken, there is one major difference between you two,"

"And what's that?"

Zim grinned, reaching down and firmly grasping Dib through his pants, making the human groan and blush darkly. Standing on his tip-toes, Zim whispered in his lover's ear: "You're the only one I've done all my tricks on...And I have another that I was saving for tonight~,"

Dinner didn't get eaten...

But the kichen floor was well used until they managed to finally get upstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooo

so...i wanted to post this before midnight

so it didn't turn out like i planned

i'll post something better later lol

happy v-day~!


End file.
